Emmett y la Laptop
by LoveIsWrittenWithBlood
Summary: Emmett estaba en su casa, era un día normal, en su casi vida normal… Le habian encargado un trabajo por computadora en la clase de historia, --¿Qué laptop usare?—dijo a la vez que colocaba una mano en su barbilla. --La de Edward--


**_Los personajes no me pertenecen... xdd_**

* * *

**Emmett y la LapTop.-**

Emmett estaba en su casa, era un día normal, en su casi vida normal… acababa de salir del colegio y los demás habian decidido hacer sus cosas, dejándolo a él a cargo. ¿Quién dejaba a cargo a Emmett Cullen?

Le habian encargado un trabajo por computadora en la clase de historia, Emmett odiaba hacer tareas en computadora y más si se trataba de _un procesador de textos._

No sabía si esperar a Rosalie, quien siempre le ayudaba con ese tipo de Tareas, y aunque ella mataba su tiempo explicándole como usar un procesador de textos, el se distraía fácilmente con cualquier cosa, asi que mejor se resignaba y "le ayudaba".

Emmett estaba en la sala, caminando de un lado a otro sin decidirse en qué hacer, ya estaba muy desesperado, a él le gustaba mantenerse ocupado con cualquier cosa, y ya habia perdido 2 minutos valiosos de su eterno tiempo.

Se sentó en el sofá, con la cabeza mirando al suelo, y no resistió más y coloco las manos en su rostro.

—Mierda, yo dependo de mi mismo y no de Rosalie—dijo resignado, aunque el sabia que la mitad de esa oración era totalmente mentira.

Ahora se encontraba con una decisión aun más difícil…

—¿Qué laptop usare?—dijo a la vez que colocaba una mano en su barbilla.

Se detuvo enfrente de las escaleras de la casa, y subió escalón por escalón… ya lo había decidido, usaría la de Edward, aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Ahora con velocidad vampírica se dirigió a la habitación de Edward, se detuvo frente a la puerta, aun dudando, acerco su mano a la perilla de la puerta lentamente, cuando su mano la toco, sintió un tipo de electricidad correr por su cuerpo y poco a poco fue girando la perilla hasta que la puerta se abrió lentamente.

Dio su primer paso y estuvo dentro de esa habitación a la cual temía por completo…

—No toques nada y si mueves algo, déjalo como estaba— se dijo a sí mismo, como si eso fuera una misión imposible, pero claro, era Emmett Cullen.

Fue entrando más lentamente a la habitación hasta que quedo en medio de esta, empezó a dar vueltas en sí mismo para ver por donde comenzar… se quedo frente al librero que tenía antes a su derecha. Empezó a tirar los libros y demás cosas por toda la habitación… lo bueno esque mantendría todo ordenado. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ahí no estaba la laptop, fue directamente hasta el gran mueble en donde se encontraba la ropa de Edward.

—Si fueras un amargado vampiro ¿en qué cajón esconderías la laptop? — dijo para si mismo

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió el de la ropa interior, empezó a sacar calcetas, bóxers, calcetas, bóxers…

—Nota mental, "decirle a Edward que compre ropa interior sexy" —

Saco la ropa de todos los cajones y se dio por vencido, definitivamente ahí no estaba la laptop. Habia decidido mejor usar la de Carlisle, cuando volteo a ver el gran sillón negro que se encontraba cerca de la ventana, una cosa gris rectangular brillo e inmediatamente supo de que se trataba.

Bingo— dijo en tono de victoria

Camino entre la ropa interior, calcetas, bóxers y libros que habia dejado tirado, para poder salir de la habitación, al fin habia conseguido su objetivo, bueno lo intento.

Volvió a la sala y se dejo caer en el sofá, y coloco la laptop en la mesita que tenia frente a él. La abrió, dios al menos sabia abrirla.

¿Cómo me dijo Rose que se prendía?... Mmm si debe de ser este botón que está arriba de todas estos otros botones con letras—

Iba a ser un milagro si Emmett dejaba "con vida" a la pobre laptop de Edward. Le pico al botón y la computadora empezó a "sonar raro" como el decia.

—Esta cosa empezó a vibrar y a sonar raro— dijo abriendo los ojos tan grandes como podía

Decidió ir por sus libros y en cuanto llego "Milagro" la computadora estaba iniciando.

Se estaba quebrando la cabeza, literalmente, para saber en donde rayos estaba Microsoft Office Word. Hasta que por fin se acordó.

_Inicio todos los programas Microsoft office Microsoft office Word 2007_

Se quedo en blanco al ver la hoja, en la pantalla, y tantas herramientas arriba de esta…

—¿por dónde empiezo? —

Empezó a mover los dedos nerviosamente en la mesita… asi que decidió mejor que por el momento leería lo que le encargaron de tarea.

_Miércoles 29 de Octubre_

_Tarea:_

_Teclear la página 29 del libro de historia._

_Formato:_

_Letra: Century Gothic_

_Tamaño: Títulos 16 y texto 14. _

_Nota:_

_Esta clase es aburrida, y si fuera humano, en este momento estaria dormido tirando baba._

_Extra nota:_

_Que no se me olvide borrar lo de arriba por si al profesor se le ocurre quitarme el cuaderno por no prestar atención a su clase._

Al leer la extra nota, decidió borrar la nota, para que no se le pasara… luego busco el libro de historia y se ubico en la pagina 29.

Teclear para él era fácil, asi que no fue problema y termino en tiempo record…

—Soy más rápido que Edward— dijo entre dientes

Y ahora iba con lo más difícil, darle formato al texto… no encontraba en donde rayos aplicar eso… hasta que vio que arriba de una **N, **_K _y S, habia algo que decia "Times New Roman" asi que no batallo mucho, ya que en la opción "fuentes utilizadas recientemente" estaba la que requería… pero si Emmett Cullen no era nada tonto, porque enseguida habia un numero "12" y fue fácil para el darle el tamaño correcto a su tarea.

Y en cuanto quedo como el quería que quedara, se fue a la "X" que estaba en el documento y sin leer lo que decia en el cuadro de dialogo que salió, le dio "no" y pensó que habia terminado. Hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

—Mierda! No lo guarde— dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero

—Pero si Jasper me dijo _"Emmett, si cada vez que te salga un cuadro o rectángulo con la opción si o no, siempre, pero siempre dale que no" _asi que el, es el culpable—

Si, para Emmett es mucho muy fácil culpar a los demás, y como no tenia con quien desquitarse, agarro la pobre laptop y la aventó contra la pared.

Al darse cuenta de cómo quedo la pobre laptop, subió a la habitación de Edward, y la dejo en donde y como estaba, claro que no logro que quedara como estaba, ya que, algunos cables salían por los lados.

Bajo a la sala de nuevo y se puso a hacer sus deberes… llegaron todos…

—Osito ¿Cómo estás? — pregunto Rosalie muy cariñosa

—Bien, muñeca— contesto Emmett… al ver la actitud de Emmett Rose se preocupo ya que siempre que le preguntaba eso le hacia sus ocasionales bromas.

Ella ya no dijo nada, más bien ningún otro dijo algo, Alice traía una cara que… y Jasper estaba tenso, Edward solo subió a su habitación y a Emmett lo invadió el pánico asi que no supo qué hacer, solo huir. Empezó a caminar "correr" hacia la puerta.

—A donde vas?— pregunto Rosalie aun más preocupada

—Amm a amm… a dar una vuelta— invento Emmett

Salió corriendo a toda velocidad…

—Emmett!!!! — escucho que grito Edward desde la casa

—Mierda! —

Y Emmett apretó el paso…

* * *

**Holaaa :)**

**waa aqiii vuelvoo con un nuevo proyectoo... jaja no se porque pero ayer en la noche se me ocurrio... sii me imagine a Emmett enfrente de una laptop..xdd waa pero lo se, emmett es muuy modeerno, asi que disculpen por el cambio tan drastico x).... espero que les gustee y dejen RR y si no les gusto tmbnn x))**

**Denle un clic al boton de aqui abajiitoo :D**


End file.
